1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a honeycomb structure and a method of manufacturing the honeycomb structure.
1. Discussion of the Background
As a filter for purifying exhaust gases or as a catalyst carrier, there has been known an aggregated honeycomb structure which is formed by bonding a plurality of pillar-shaped honeycomb fired bodies each having a large number of cells provided in parallel with one another in a longitudinal direction (for example, see JP-A 2005-154202). In an aggregated honeycomb structure of this kind, adhesive layers are formed on side faces of each of honeycomb fired bodies, and those honeycomb fired bodies are bonded with the adhesive layers interposed therebetween to form a ceramic block, and further a sealing material layer is formed on the periphery of the ceramic block.
Upon the manufacture of the honeycomb structure of this kind, a plurality of the honeycomb fired bodies are bonded by using an adhesive paste, and the adhesive paste is dried so as to form the ceramic block in which the honeycomb fired bodies are firmly bonded to one another.
Next, the sealing material layer is formed on the periphery of the ceramic block so that the honeycomb structure is manufactured.
The contents of JP-A 2005-154202 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.